Heart Of Snow
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: I always thought Death was the most painful thing someone could go through. But I was wrong. I-Soul Eater Evans- learned this hard lesson a long, long time ago... Vampire SoMa, Rated M for obvious reasons ;], I don't own Soul Eater! R
1. Chapter 1

.~+~.

I always thought that death would be the most painful experience anyone could go through...

.

.

.

.

But I was wrong...

.

.

.

.

It is when someone is reborn after death into something nocturnal, lustful, & blood hungry that the truest pain arises...

.

.

.

.

I -Soul Eater Evans- learned this hard lesson a long, long time ago...

.~+~.


	2. Chapter 2

.~+~.

The ground was damp. The concrete was blanketed in a thick layer of rain and the grass in the park emanated the odor of the dirt it grew from. The air was heavy and chill, nipping at my skin like a vampire. I popped the collar of my black leather jacket, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end; I felt as though I was being watched.

_'It might be Blair messing with my head; she was pretty pissed about the fact that I didn't wanna join in her little menage a trois. Knowing her she's probably called on Spirit, sitting in a dusty old bar somewhere drinking away her last brain cell -if she even had any to begin with.' _I shivered, the thought of a drunken Blair following me around like an angry, obsessed ex-girlfriend honestly frightening me. Maka would surely crack my skull with a dictionary if she found the plump woman coming onto me with an anger-fueled whiskey lust. Maka's probably worried sick about me, hopefully she's be sound asleep when I get to the apartment.

A tall clock growing from the sidewalk read 1:37; even though most of Death City was dead asleep, I felt more alive in the night.  
I would long for the chill of midnight to run its fingers through my frosty hair and welcome me with the warmth of the yellow and orange streetlights. My crimson eyes looked up at the sky, philosophizing on the many unanswered questions of life. I turned to my left, an alley across the street beckoning me to go through it. I looked both ways, jogged to the other side of the road and walked into the alley hoping that maybe the other side would bring me closer to home.

A nearby dumpster coaxed the place with its damp, rotted stench. I tried to hurry, stomping my heels against the wet concrete. Suddenly, the menacing laughter of a woman shot against the damp brick walls. I turned, searching all around me for the owner of that spine-chilling laughter, but I found no one. "It's all in your head Soul." I mouthed to myself. "Just keep your cool and get home." My speedy walk turned into a slow jog, the feeling of being followed growing stronger with each step. When I had grown tired of this prey-like feeling, I turned around once more to find a slim black figure standing in the yellow light of the street.

The figure flied towards me, a small but powerful arm slamming me against the bricks. Pain shot through my spine as the figure came face to face with me, a delicate fist gripping the collar of my jacket and brought me eye level with it, pinning me there. As my eyes adjusted, I started to notice the little details of the figure.

It was a woman, maybe twenty-five. Her hair was a sandy blonde shade and was braided in front of her chest. Her face was small, a serpents smile resting on her thin lips. Her eyes were both terrifying and mesmerizing, shimmering like golden glitter yet the pupil was nothing more than the tiniest of slits. Her tiny tongue poked the corner of her lip. "I've been following your ass all night boy, and now I finally have you."  
"You're fuckin' _insane_!" I spat, earning a hard shove against the wall.  
"I didn't come here to talk." She smiled a small, toothy smile.

It was then that I noticed the sharp canines shining proudly, glistening with saliva.

I tried fighting my way out, but it was like I had been tied with invisible ropes, unable to move. The hand that was not holding my coat combed its way through my bangs, taming them back. Then she pushed my head to the side, stretching my neck to the point that I felt fully exposed to this creep. She pulled the collar of my orange shirt down to my shoulder, a fascinated sigh falling from her lungs. _'What the fuck is this bitch doing?!' _I felt her brush her mouth against my collar, I held back the urge to vomit. "You're alot warmer than I thought you would be." She said deeply, factually. I felt her smile.

She brought her mouth to my neck, dragging the tips of her teeth along the skin. My hands pushed on her shoulders, trying their hardest to get this.. Thing away from me, but she didn't even wobble. She opened her mouth wide, taking in as much of my skin as she could before biting into my flesh.

It felt like the blood in my veins was replaced with lava, burning me from the inside out. I screamed, but I could not hear it, even though I felt the vibration in my esophagus. All that I heard was the high pitched ringing, all that I saw was the crown of this creatures head, all that I felt was the burning that had begun to pool into the back of my eyes, all that I smelled was the spice of the fire that branded my soul, and all that I tasted was the blood that was leaving my body. I thought that I would be frozen in time like this; burning eternally at the hands of a demonic creature knowing noting but the pain that choked me.

But before I knew it, I fell to the ground, cradled in a small rain puddle.

As I began to regain my hearing, every sound that brushed my ear drum felt like a jackhammer on my brain. I heard the woman sigh as I watched her lick the blood that had rolled down to her elbow. The sensitivity of my eyes was unbearable, every spark of light burning like the sun. The lava in my veins was hotter than ever, boiling my bones and giving the places where I felt the least sensation the most sensitivity. I could smell the blood that had rolled down my body, making my head pound in sync to the heavy-beating of my heart. The taste of blood in my mouth was overwhelming, I wanted to vomit but my body was too weak to respond to anything.

When the woman had licked away every bit of evidence from her body, she walked to me. She knelt down and brushed her lips against my ear when she spoke, "Your taste was worth the wait my child. Now, you will see the power that awaits within you." She tamed my bangs away one more time, staring into my eyes with a look of concern, satisfaction, and evil intentions. She brushed a kiss on my cheekbone before whispering again, "You will make a fine vampire." With that she stood, walking away back into the city. She looked back once, but not a second time.

_'This-... This is it... This is where I die... Damn... I though I would- ow!.. Go out in a cooler way than this... I'm sorry Maka... Bye...' _The world faded into black before my very eyes. The loud and powerful pounding of my heart had ceased, and for merely a moment, all was still..

But suddenly, My heart kick started! Like lightening had struck and sent my heart beating at what seemed like the speed of light. It too was painful, but I heard the scream that poured from me. Rolling in the water, the lava in my veins chilled and everything felt okay. After laying in the street until my nerves had settled, I stood, a new found power flowing through me. I felt stronger, faster, smarter than I was before. I didn't want to say that being attacked by that vampire was a good thing..

But this was really fuckin' cool!

.~+~.


	3. Chapter 3

.~+~.

The walk home was longer than I thought. Not like I was paying attention; I was thinking about what had happened to me only minutes ago..

I had been bitten by a vampire. And now I was becoming one of them!

The sound of the woman's voice haunted me, repeating the same words she had spoken when she attacked me. The excruciating feeling that overwhelmed me still burned the surface of my skin but on the inside I was numb. I walked senselessly, like a lost fool that didn't have anywhere else to go.

It was like the entire world was in slow motion, a trail of blurred figures following behind everything in my field of vision with the smallest movement. The sound of my heart defend me the entire way home; its pounding feeling like a punch to the chest with every pump of what I thought was blood.

The people that walked past me didn't seem to notice the blood on my shirt, but I took it as a good thing.

I sat against a nearby lamp post, its cold metal pressing against the back of my neck. _'What's happening to me?'_ I pondered, staring at my palms in fascination and fear. '_Will I always be like this? My throat is so dry..'_ Just then, a drop of something dark had fallen onto my cheek. I poked it with my finger. It was a dark shade of red. I brought the drop on my finger to my nose.

It smelled like blood.

I looked up, noticing the mangled corpse of a bird atop the light. I swallowed what felt like sand as another blackish drop fell on my cheek. I knew what I was doing was crazy, but I was willing to do anything to quench the thirst that was building inside me. I opened my mouth, waiting for another drop to fall. When I saw the little bead of crimson coming towards me I let it hit my tongue, tasting what little of the thing I could.  
A sigh of ecstasy made me roll my eyes and lay my head against the hard metal pole.

_'... More...'_

I don't know how long I sat there against that lamp post lapping up the blood that poured from that bird, but all I knew was that it was the most amazing element I had ever put in my mouth. The world around me was starting to come into focus as my vision got clearer and clearer with every drop. The blood was cold, gooey, and had an aftertaste that reminded me of a wet dog. But I didn't care, because it eased the pain the woman had caused me and brought back a little of my sanity.

_'God damn my fuckin' teeth are killing me!_' I thought, all four canines aching with a pain I have never felt before. I had thought about calling the police, reporting my attack might actually help bring the death of that creature closer. But who was gonna believe that I had been attacked by something as ridiculously unreal as a vampire? They'd put me in the nut house for sure. So I swore to myself that I wouldn't go to the police.

When the apartment was in sight, a small sigh of relief poured from me. I walked in lazily, trying as hard as I could to keep it quiet until I got to my room. The lights were off, _'Maka's asleep.'  
_  
Suddenly, I felt an emptiness like never before in my belly; the painful beating of my heart, my head, and my teeth were begging to be relieved. My mouth had gone dry, sticky with thirst. But water seemed unpleasant to me. The dryness in my throat ached for something more devious, something more outrageous, something with more of a red tint.

I wanted blood.

_'Maka sleeps like a damn rock, maybe I can just walk in and sneak a bite.. Or two... Maybe even three...'_ My mind wondered into very dark places I never knew existed, an evil smile stretching across my face in the darkness. My body moved on its own to Maka's room, sliding open the door with a careful ease. The sight I saw teased at my hunger even more.

Maka laid flat on her back, nothing on but a pair of yellow shorts and a white tee shirt. The blue moonlight from the window shone on her creamy skin in a way that highlighted every rich, blue vein. Her face seemed peaceful, unknowing of the madness that was occurring in my mind. Walking to Maka's bedside, I noticed that her beautiful neck was completely exposed.

I wanted so badly to just hold Maka down and drink away every drop of crimson essence from her delicate body. But I knew I would both kill her and get my ass sent off to some FBI science lab. I looked for another source of relief; Her hand was calling out to me.

Picking it up gently, I stared into her palm, tracing the biggest veins with my eyes until one ended in her middle finger. I bit into the tip of her finger quickly, a bubble of blood forming. Maka shifted in her sleep but never awoke.

The evil smile returned as I pressed her finger onto my tongue, closing my mouth around it and drinking until I had made the pain in my body go away!

I didn't plan on enjoying the taste of Maka's blood, but now that I had... I didn't want to stop!

It was sweet, clean of any impurities. I wondered if that meant she was a virgin in the vampire world. It reminded me of lemon drops; Sweet and sour. I craved more; I bit her fingertip again, sending another delicious rush of red liquid down my throat.

I took the time to make sure Maka was unfazed, an array of very sensual sighs came from her plump mouth. My nails dug into the skin of her hand and arm, my body desperate for this blood, desperate for Maka. My body had long ago lost the pain.

Now I was feeding for the pleasure.

_'Let go Soul..'_ I told myself, but I wouldn't respond to my own command. I fell to my knees, trying to get away from the Heaven that was Maka, but my body wouldn't let me._ 'You're gonna wake her up if you don't let go you idiot!'_

I finally managed to break the hypnosis, gasping as I waited for Maka's finger to stop bleeding. I didn't know I had bitten her that much and that hard, many cuts adorning her fingerprint. The blood slowly stopping its flow. When it had completely stopped, I placed her hand on the bed, pulling the blanket over her body and going to my room.

_'Hopefully I'll die in my sleep, that way I don't have to ever do that again.'_  
I undressed completely, my sweat-dampened skin welcoming the cool night air. I plopped into bed, covering only the lower part of my body.

I felt guilty, sad, and angry with myself for doing what I did to Maka. I felt like I had violated her; I wonder if there's such thing as a blood rapist in the vampire world? I didn't want to see what kind of pain she would go through if I had bitten her when she was awake. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if had hurt Maka for my own dark, selfish needs.

'_I'll have to find a new way to get rid of my hunger. Maybe I'll feed from a street corner whore or something, but would it still be prostitution if I just drank every smear of blood from her dirty body? I don't know if I could do that to Maka, she would definitely think I was out fuckin' some slut and I don't need that hanging on my conscience. Ugh...'_

I rolled onto my side, staring aimlessly at the wall until I finally felt the tight hold of sleep take over.

_'This is so uncool..._'

.~+~.


	4. Chapter 4

.~+~.

I awoke to the tapping of rain on the window. But despite the grey, sleepy weather that was happened outside, I felt so energized and alive.

I've never been a morning person, but today I felt like the energizer bunny! As I rose from the bed, I felt a strange and powerful sensation rest in my stomach. I was greatfull for this sensation, it made me forget about the events that had occurred only hours ago. Maybe if I just moved on with my life, I would forget the vampire woman completely and go on living my life as I had wanted. '_A person can dream...'_

I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tee-shirt, the fabric of the shirt hugging my body in a way it didn't used to do. '_This shirt was big on me when I wore it a week ago!_' The sleeves didn't dare to pass my shoulder and the entire garment adorned the lumps of muscle that had somehow formed overnight.

I looked at my arms, the muscles there defined and lean. The rest of me was just the same; tough, built, hot. I poked an abdomen muscle, just to prove to myself I wasn't dreaming. It was the real deal.  
I laughed quietly to myself, somewhat thankful for the vampire venom that flowed through me and created this new body.

I thought twice about using that term. '_It's still my body, but in a way... It doesn't feel like mine.' _I brushed it away, thinking too much about it.  
I swung open the door, finding Blair in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Her feline eyes looked up at me, a look of shock and lust burning there. I thought nothing of it and shoved my fists into my pockets while leaning against the door frame.

"Me-ow!" She cooed, but it dripped with a bit more want than usual. "Aren't we the little sex kitten today?"  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned.  
"I'm talking about the hot new bod that seemed to bless you overnight." She sniffed the air. "You even smell better." She delicately put down her mug, walking over to me with a bit more sway in her hips. I had to admit, it was sexy as Hell. "What's your secret _Scythe Boy_?" The way the little pet name rolled off her tongue made my blood boil in a delicious way. I knew I should have just ignored her comment and walked on -that's what I normally would have done- but teasing with Blair felt more natural. Like an instinct that seemed to click in my head.

I needed to lure her in.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." It came out as a growl, a devious wink making Blair smile. She pressed her palm to her belly, a look of desire on her face. I knew what was happening to her -I could smell it in the air. _'She's getting turned on!' _  
"Oh, hot and dangerous. What a tasty mix."  
"I'd like to taste you, pussycat." I gripped her by the hips, slapping her plump chest against mine. She whined, a girly giggle bubbling from her tiny mouth. "What's turned you into such a flirt mister too cool for you?" She questioned, her fingers walking across my shoulder playfully. I couldn't stop staring at the bold, navy blue vein on her shoulder. The sight of it made me want Blair closer; just close enough to where I can take a nibble at her skin and taste the feline blood that races through her.  
"Maybe I've had a.. Change of heart."

My forehead fell onto her shoulder, my hands gripping her hips so tightly I thought she couldn't breathe. I found myself panting silently, slowly. I wanted to taste Blair, wanted to see if the secret to her magic was in her blood -and more importantly- I wanted to know how that magic tasted and sparked on my tongue. Just as my mouth stretched open, Blair went stiff.

"Enough with the foreplay Soul." Her bluntness startled me. I pulled away from her, looking into those big, kitty-cat eyes that were filled with knowledge and seriousness. Blair lifted my chin with her index finger, examining my neck for something. She studied the left side longer, astonished. "I knew it, I could smell it on you a mile away." She said without looking at me.

"You were bitten by a vampire weren't you Soul?"

'_Shit!_' I didn't want to say yes, but the evidence was ruling against me. And what did she mean by she could smell it on me a mile away? Smell what?! The venom? I was bewildered at the fact she figured it out. Had she known the whole time? '_Maybe it's a witch thing..'  
_The look on my face said it all, she backed away onto the other side of the door frame, interrogating me while putting as much distance between us as possible.

"When were you bitten Soul?"  
"Last night."

"Was it a woman or a man?"  
"A woman."

"Did you know her?"  
"No."

"Wait.. Did she have blonde hair and eyes like a serpent?"  
"Yeah, just thinking about it sends a chill through me."

Blair walked over to her forgotten coffee, staring into the black liquid like she would find all the answers there. I didn't move for the fear of my instinct taking over again. She didn't look up from her cup.

"I know that woman... She's an evil, wicked bitch named Medusa. She's a well known evil vampire in the witch community, she's been on the run for over four hundred years looking for fresh, young bloods to turn into vampires. WAIT!..." She slammed down her coffee, staring into my eyes with such a fear and seriousness that I felt as though I had done something terribly wrong. She took cautious steps towards me.

"Calm down Blair, I don't bite."  
"Not funny Scythe Boy. You said you were bitten last night, so that means you're still young blood. Have you drank any human blood since last night?"

I thought back to Maka's porcelain body glowing in the moonlight. '_Oh fuck! I didn't..' _My heart was racing, thinking that maybe -just maybe- I had turned Maka into a vampire because I couldn't control myself! I ran a shaking hand through my snowy hair, doing double takes of Maka's bedroom door and wondering why she hasn't waken up yet. "U-umm... I may h-have had a drop or two of Maka's blood late last night.."

"Oh my God!" She uttered quickly before bolting past me and into Maka's room. The look on her tiny face read shock when she looked into the room. I started towards my Meister's room, but Blair halted me. "NO!.. Stay. there. Soul." I froze, rolling down the wall and hanging my head in my hands. I heard the door click shut quietly, and the silent breaking of my heart echoed in the silent.

_'God, please let Maka be okay.'_

_.~+~._


	5. Chapter 5

.~+~.

I sat there in the hallway for Hell and ever. My leg had picked up this nervous twitch as disastrous thoughts about Maka's death ran through my head. My conscience kept screaming to me that I had killed had killed Maka -or worse, turned her into a vampire. Blair had dissapeared into Maka's room and I haven't heard a sound from there since that time. I was even more nervous when I heard the door open and saw Blair resurface.

Her face looked relieved. Or was it despair?

I shot to my feet, prepared for the worst news I'll ever hear in my life. "Is Maka okay?" I spat, my hands quaking and unable to hold the truth. Blair's feline eyes read something I could not understand. She sighed, blowing away the pieces of my heart along with it.

"She's perfectly normal.."

A heavy breath left my lungs, taking away my fears. But there was still some questions that remained unanswered.  
"How did she not turn into a vampire?" I questioned.  
"You didn't inject her with enough venom for her body to react to it. Therefore, her body rejected it like a virus."

"Is she.. Alive?"  
"Yes, she's very sleepy but she's fine?"

"But she slept all night, how can she still be sleepy?"  
"It's a vampire thing. You're saliva's like a genetic sleeping pill, that way your food source can produce more blood at a faster rate."

"Don't call Maka that!" I spat a little too harshly, my blood boiling like never before. I saw a flicker of fear shoot through Blair; I don't blame her for being afraid, she's lucky I didn't rip her to pieces at that moment. Maka is my partner, my best friend, my meister. She isn't my food source, and she never will be.

I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I shot over to the open door of Maka's room, catching a glimpse of her sleeping form. Her chest heaved up and down lazily, still lost in the trance of sleep. I took hold of her dingy golden doorknob, shutting the door silently so that I wouldn't wake Maka. "How long will she asleep?" I asked Blair, shooting her a glance that spoke for itself.

I wanted to feed.

Blair sighed, "I'd say she'll be out for about fifteen more minutes. Make it quick Scythe Boy.." It was like she read my mind, her head nodding towards the front door. I threw on a pair of converse and speed-walked to the door, not wanting to get caught feeding from a random girl by Maka.

that would definitely earn me a hard-covered dictionary to the head.

.~+~.

I was thankful for the dark grey sky, I didn't think my reborn crimson eyes would have been able to handle the ambush of sunlight that usually grazes Death City. All around me people were walking under their umbrellas, I walked down the street, letting the rain glaze my skin.

It didn't take long until I found myself up against a wall, posing like some douche bag model in the hopes of luring in a quick bite. There were a few ladies with some potential, I sure as Hell wasn't gonna snuggle up to a guy, that would be so uncool. So I set my sights on a pretty little thing, hoping she'll have a soft spot for hot guys stuck in the rain. '_That narrows the list to just about every girl in town.. Way to go Soul...'_

"H-hi." A sweet voice broke out in the silent pitter-patter, I looked over to my right.  
There stood a raven haired girl with big blue eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than I was, her tiny hands gripped the handle of the pastel pink umbrella I didn't recognize her, but my hunger was so strong I didn't really care about getting to know her.  
I uttered a dark and simple "Hey", the girl's sapphire blue eyes fluttering wildly. "W-why are you standing in the rain without an umbrella?"  
"Mine got stolen by a bum." I lied.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry about that.." Her voice was so sweet and pure, I honestly felt bad about wanting to drink her dry. "Can I offer you a walk? I'd h-hate for you to get sick."

_'She's putty in my hand..'  
_"Sure. Thank you."  
"No problem."

We walked only for a short distance, but the entire time I was entranced by the pounding pulse in her neck. I had to get her alone or else I was gonna attack her in front of all these people. And that would be very uncool. I caught a glimpse of a shadowed alleyway over to my right, I told the girl to follow me through, she complied brainlessly.

When I was sure the girl and I were completely blanketed in darkness, I gripped her by the hip and trapped her on the wall.

Her cute little umbrella lay helpless in a puddle.

The girl's eyes were wide with fear, the blue in them contrasting to mine as if she were an angel and I was a demon. Well, I may as well be a demon. And this girl smelled like an angel.  
I didn't know if she thought I was gonna rape her or make out with her, but either way she was frozen. I lifted her into the air, her collar in my sights and her tiny legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I wasted no time licking at the skin that rested atop a thick vein that ran all along her collar, the rain made a sweet taste cling to the girls olive skin. A shaky sigh erupted from her tiny lips; I could tell it was from pleasure.

I kissed the vein on her neck.

Then bit down until both gums connected with skin!

I covered her mouth with my palm, every one of my senses going into overdrive. This girl's blood intoxicated me, running my senses into a frenzy of euphoria. When my body went numb, I bit down harder, causing the little angel to tense up.

But then she went limp...

I put my entire weight on her, not wanting to break away from her flow of crimson. Her blood was as sweet as she was; it reminded me of cherries. It burned like whiskey; something in my instincts told me that the burning meant that she wasn't a virgin. Either way, I wanted it.  
All of it..

When there was no more blood left to drink, I let the girls body drop to the wet ground carelessly. I knew she was dead, but the overdrive of my senses wouldn't let me care. She was so pale, like fresh fallen snow. I gasped deep and slowly, my head swimming in red. I let my eyes roll back, this new and taboo sensation taking over my body, my mind, and my soul. I let the rain wash away the evidence that rolled down to the bottom of my chin, but not before I could steal one more lick of the first blood I was able to enjoy.

I was right; I am a demon.

.~+~.

I left the girls body in the shadows, letting the creatures of the night do what they wanted with the corpse. I proceeded back home, hoping that Maka was still asleep. I couldn't let her find out about this, if she found out I would feel so ashamed of myself. But for some reason...

It felt good!

The thrill of luring in the prey, the ecstasy that comes from drinking their blood, and the predatory power that overcomes you when you've had your fill. It was like a deadly, deadly drug that I didn't want to get hooked on. And I was gonna try my damned hardest to not get hooked!

I sneaked through the front door of the apartment, finding Blair on the couch and Maka's bedroom door open. "Where's Maka?" I whispered, hoping that the ashy blonde was out of earshot. Blair pointed to the right, "She's in the shower, just woke up."  
I felt victorious. I wasn't screwed..

For now!

I bluntly made my way to my room, changing into black pants and a black tank top. I threw my wet clothes into the drier and hid my shoes under my bed. Flinging my hands through my hair to get rid of the water, I made my way smoothly into the kitchen and leaned against the counter like nothing had happened.

I thought back to the blue eyed girl, wondering if anyone has discovered her body yet. I missed the way her blood burned the back of my throat, the way the cherry taste still clung to my tongue, and the feeling of her between my jaws. "Scythe Boy~" Blair sung, swaying her way over to me like the Blair I always knew. "What Blair?" I whined, running a cold hand through the back of my hair. "Come take a nap with me~!"  
"No."  
"Aww come on! I'll snuggle with ya!"  
"No."  
"I'll let you touch my-"  
"Fuck no! You're on your own you Hell cat!"

Blair pouted playfully and stomped into her room just when Maka walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Soul!" She said, reaching for a pot and a spoon. _'Oh yeah, it's time for dinner..'_

Flashes of the raven haired girl flew by my vision, making my stomach heat up in satisfaction. "What do you want for dinner?"  
'_You.._'  
"Make what you want Maka.."

"I'm not hungry."

.~+~.


	6. Chapter 6

.~+~.

I laid there on my bed for a while, deafening myself with Three Days Grace and Avenged Sevenfold. I could smell the spaghetti Maka was cooking, but the once amazing aroma had now turned into an annoying odor that made my stomach turn. I've noticed the change; the smells that used to make me drool now make me sick to the point that solid food has become my enemy. '_Maybe it's a vampire thing...'_

I pulled my arm up, tracing the two soft scars on the section of skin where shoulder met neck; where the blonde vampire woman had fed from me. I wondered what she was doing right now? Does she feel guilty over what she did to me? Does she think of me? The sickening chill in my stomach told me she didn't.

I suddenly felt a bubbling in my belly.  
I wanted to feed again.

There was no way this was happening. I tried to ignore it but the bubbling had soon turned into violent grumbles that were too obvious to ignore. Not to mention the fact that my canines felt like they were getting hit by a jackhammer, pulsating pain throughout my cranium. I sat up, staring at the full moon far in the sky.  
I needed to feed; I wasn't gonna allow myself to get it from Maka, and I'd be damned if I was gonna roll the dice with Blair. There'd sure be more than just magic in that frisky felines bloodstream.  
_'It's almost nine o'clock at night,'_ I thought. _'I can't just walk out the door and go hunt, Maka would throw a fit... Wait, why should I care what she thinks? It's none of her damn business! It's not like she's my girlfriend or my mom or something. She's just my partner for fucks sake!'_

I pushed the balls of my hands into my eyes, trying to surpass this darker side of me.

_'I don't need to be thinking this way. Maka's my best friend, I couldn't hurt her. I won't hurt her.'  
_I stared down at my palms, the cobwebs of dark veins snaking their way up to my fingertips. I got lost in the patterns created there, wishing I could go back to being my old self again. _'What's happening to me..?_' I asked myself, even though I didn't plan on coming up with an answer.

I yanked out my ear buds and laid my iPod on the neatly folded blanket. I stood, stretched, and walked into the kitchen.

Maka was leaning against the counter, bowl in hand eating the meal she had just prepared. She hadn't noticed me walk in yet, but I didn't mind. I found myself lost in her form; her delicate little fingers, her long and creamy legs, her neck that was so deliciously tilted at an exposing angle... _'Stop it!' _I mentally slapped myself out of my predatory instinct._ 'I won't feed from Maka. I couldn't take it if I changed her into a vampire. Then I'd be just like the blonde woman...'_

"Hey Soul." Maka said, looking up at me with a concerned face. I returned it with a simply, "Hey Maka."  
"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, setting her empty bowl in the sink. She walked to me, studying me for something. I sat my arms on the counter, leaning on my elbows and staring at the wall, anything to keep myself from looking at her. "I'm fine." I murmured.

It felt like my whole being was on fire and with every loud and powerful thump of my heart my body shook. My canines were protruding profusely, poking at my tongue and scratching it with every word. So, for the record, I was anything but fine.

"Do you have a fever, let me feel of your head." Maka draped her bare hand over my forehead, I could hear the blood rushing through the veins there. It made me sigh with blood lust, my stomach imploding and exploding over and over again. I found myself incoherently leaning into her touch , trying to get myself closer and closer to her blood. I opened my eyes to look at Maka, and she flinched.

I felt something in my eyes, a sensation that burned in my chest and yearned for her closeness. I wanted it to be protectiveness. But it wasn't...

It was the instinct to kill.

"What's going on, Soul?" Maka questioned, her tone flat and serious. I could have sworn I heard the tiniest quiver of fear. I didn't reply, not trusting my own body. I stared into her emerald eyes, entranced at the beauty yet longing to see them frozen in death. I had a feeling they would be just as beautiful.  
"Soul.." Maka demanded once again. I bit my tongue, revolting silently at the sudden rush of iodine I tasted. The harsh pounding of my heart made me dizzy and the constant imploding and exploding of my stomach made my fangs scream in agony. I wanted her.

"Soul!"  
I wanted her. I wanted her. I wanted her. I knew I shouldn't have but I just wanted her so badly.  
_'I'm so sorry Maka...'_

"SOUL!"

I reached for Maka quickly, trapping her in my arms until there was nothing but the feeling of her skin on mine. I buried my nose in her hair, anything to distract this instinct to kill and devour. I felt her quivering in shock, holding her breath as if it were snagged within her. Her arms laid limp against her sides, but mine refused to let her go.

I knew what I was doing could destroy our friendship -not to mention it was totally uncool- but I had to keep Maka away from me by any means possible. And this was the only way.

I had to get her so close to me she would never want to be near me again...

It was the only way...

.~+~.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MY SERIOUSLY LONG DELAY AND I'M SO SORRY. I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! BUT HERE IT IS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOONER I PROMISE!**


End file.
